Spiderman 5
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman is on a mission to stop Kingpin, Electro, Hobgoblin and The Enforcers from destroying New York City and save his family with the help of his long-time friend Hobie Brown.
1. Chapter 1

_There are many lessons I've learned in life. One was from my Uncle Ben who taught me that with great power comes great responsibilities. And one from my friend: Harry Osborn who taught me that we all have a choice and he chose the best of himself. And from my Aunt May who taught a lesson in forgiveness and we must put others first before ourselves and how we should even forgive ourselves._

_Even though the ones who taught me those lessons have recently passed away, I will never forget what they taught me. Anyway, life was getting better around me after years of being Spiderman and fighting crime around New York City. My wife: Mary Jane and I are married and have two kids: May and Ben Parker who we've named after aunt and uncle of course because we were hoping that someday, our kids would learn the same lessons I have learned in the past._

_Anyway, I am on my way to stop a new enemy of New York City known as the company of Organized Crime led by crime boss Wilson Fisk and his lead henchman: Max Dillon. They are working on an experiment in the lab of their submarine ship. Only God knows what they're up to at the moment._

Back in the lab, Fisk gathered up Dillon and all of his henchmen known as The Enforcers. He started chanting: "Okay, everybody, Dillon, Mr. Big, Montana, Ox, Fancy Dan."

Dillon lined up with all the henchmen: "Mr. Big" Frederick Foswell, whip-wielding "Montana" Bale, strongman Bruno "Ox" Sanchez and gunslinger "Fancy Dan" Crenshaw.

"We have a mission to do," Fisk continued as Spiderman made it to the lab and eavesdropped on their conversation, "this is our new invention for our plan: a jet-powered fuel rocket which burst into flames at the center of the city when we ignite and it will kill...millions."

Everyone cheered when they heard about the plan until Spiderman swooped in knocked all of The Enforcers unconscious and turned to fight Fisk and Dillon. He knocked both of them against the wall and tossed Fisk against the strengthening lab experiment and Dillon against the electric lab experiment. As Spiderman leaves, Fisk's strengths are upgraded making him a super villain called Kingpin and Dillon gains a blue form and electrical powers making a super villain called Electro.

"Spiderman will pay severely," groaned Electro, "he almost foiled our plan."

"We will get you for this, Spiderman!" shouted Kingpin as the web-slinger taking in the distance with the crowd cheering on him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Spiderman returned home to his family's household, he swung in through the front door where Mary Jane was finishing up the news flash of how Spiderman defeated Organized Crime.

She realized him right behind her.

"Another success of Spiderman, huh," called Mary Jane as Peter changed out of his suit.

"I guess so," said Peter as he walked out his room in a fancy tuxedo, "or at least Mr. Jameson doesn't seem to think so. Anyway, tonight is going to be a special night."

"Oh, yes," said Mary Jane, "oh, they're asleep already."

Mary Jane wasn't looking forward to any business about Peter's superhero duty tonight but it seemed surprisingly that it was all he could talk to her about. She suddenly got fed up.

"That's it," she fumed, "I had it. Ever since you and I were married, you spent less time with me and the kids then you do with the rest of the city."

"MJ," Peter replied, "the only reason why is because..."

"I don't care," she interrupted, "you barely even know your own kids that well. While you go out there and fight for the city's freedom, I have to stay home everyday; take the kids to school; doing all the housework while you do something that excites you."

This made Peter upset with her as well.

"First of all, that is not true," he said firmly and chanted louder, "I'm actually doing the hard work as a superhero, okay. All around the city, I run into trouble everywhere I go. You call that easy?"

"I can't take this anymore, Peter," sighed Mary Jane as he rose up from her chair, "maybe you and I weren't even meant to be." And she left dinner in a huff.

As she left, Peter looked at their wedding portrait and the picture of her and the kids. He sighed sadly and went upstairs to say goodbye to the kids.

He went into his daughter: May's room who was eight years old. After kissing her goodbye, he went his son: Ben's room and kissed him goodbye. Then he went into his room, put on his suit and swung in the distance with Mary Jane watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day, Mary Jane took May and Ben to school. On the way, May asked her a question.

"Hey, mom, how come dad's not around that much anymore?"

"Because, honey, he's away on business. He has take photographs for his company at the Daily Bugle. Just like my job as a fashion designer. But your father can't just sit and work around in the office all day making coffees and typing out editorials. He has to go out there. Into the city where he can take photos of different things. Like of Spiderman, you know. Those kind of things are very important for his boss."

"But why Spiderman?" asked Ben.

"Because his boss has something against Spiderman that gives your father the need to photograph while he is helping around the city, you know."

"But what does his boss have against Spiderman?" asked May.

"That's the thing, May. Nobody knows. Anyway, we're here already. Bye, children. Have a good day of school." And she watched them as they walked inside the building and the school bell rang.

Peter walked into the Daily Bugle where his boss: J. J. Jameson was waiting.

"Parker, thank god you made it on time. Meet our newest photographer: Hobie Brown. I think you know him from high school."

Hobie Brown walked.

"Hobie Brown!" Peter gasped in delight.

"Peter Parker!" Hobie gasped back in delight.

They both shook hands.

"So you got a job here at the Bugle?"

"Well, yes. I heard it was one of the most successful businesses in town. So I got a photographing career."

"Congratulations, man!"

"Hey, congratulations to you, too, Pete. I heard you got married. It's MJ, right?"

"How did you notice?"

"Oh, Peter. It's pretty obvious since you had a crush on her in high school.

"Yes, well, anyway. Quit chatting and get back to work. Both of you.

"Yes, sir," Peter and Hobie chanted together.

Mary Jane had a career as a fashion designer. She and her best friend: Liz Allen and their fashion group were about to do a big photo shoot.

"Are you ready for this, MJ?" said Liz.

"You bet, girlfriend," she replied and they both gave their best looks as the photographer took a picture of their newest fashion invention.

After the photo shoot, MJ went back to her office when she was called in by her boss.

She walked into her boss' office.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Johnson?"

"Well, MJ," he replied, "I would like you to meet our newest CEO, Roderick Kingsley. He will be working with you for the time being."

Roderick Kingsley walked in. Mary Jane shook his hand.

"Mary Jane Watson Parker, or you can just call me MJ."

"Roderick Kingsley, pleasure." And he shook her hand.

"Yes, well, anyway," continued Mr. Johnson, "we've got a photo shoot coming up for your group next week, MJ, and Roderick is going to be helping out with the preperations. Anyway, back to work, both of you. We will start to prepare for this upcoming photo shoot tomorrow. Although, I suggest that you give it a head start tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

After work, Mary Jane and Liz walked out of the building.

"So are you going to be at the party tomorrow night?" Liz asked.

"Oh, yes," Mary Jane replied, "the royal ball. I just need to make quick phone call to my husband. Can you wait here for a minute?"

"Sure."

And she dialed Peter's number.

Peter and Hobie were walking out of the Bugle after work when Peter's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, Peter," Mary Jane replied.

"Oh, hey MJ."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night and..."

"No, no, it's okay."

"Yes, and I have a photo shoot coming up next week and I need to get a head start on preparations tonight. So if you're not busy, could you pick up the kids from school?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Peter." And she hung up.

"I need to go, Hobie. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. And wait, Peter."

"Yeah."

"We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course," he chuckled and left.

Peter was waiting for May and Ben as the school bell rang. They came into the car and they drove off.

"We thought you were away on business, dad," said May.

"Oh, there were some delays," he replied, "so, kids. How was school today?"

"I don't like school," Ben replied.

"What, why?" Peter asked.

"He got into a fight," May replied.

"What, why did you get into a fight?"

"Kids bully me because they feel I'm different."

"What? Why would they find you different?"

"I don't know. They just do for some reason."

"Okay, but why must you give them your consent?"

"We all have a choice, dad. Says him." And he pointed to the poster of Spiderman with his montage labeled: WE ALL HAVE A CHOICE!

"Yeah, but it's a choice to provoked, son."

"Yeah, dad. But it's also a choice to bully. It's a choice to do anything. Everyone knows that."

Peter thought those words over and remembered what had happened to him in the past. He sighed as the car drove on home.


	5. Chapter 5

Next night, Peter and Hobie entered the royal ball in tuxedos. Peter had already put May and Ben to sleep and was looking forward to seeing Mary Jane.

"Hey, Pete. Wait here. I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Hobie."

As Hobie left, Peter suddenly saw Mary Jane flirting with Roderick. This infuriated him. He walked over to their table, trying hard not to let out his mild grudge against Roderick. He sensed a bad part in him.

"Oh, hey Peter," said Mary Jane, "I would like you to meet a new client of mine."

"Roderick Kingsley, CEO."

"Peter Parker, photographer at the Daily Bugle. Pleasure."

And they shook hands. Peter was very relieved.

"Yes, so Roderick and I are working together on this fashion project."

"Ah," said Peter, "so you're partners."

"Hey, Roderick. Do you mind if I dance with my husband for a moment."

"Sure, MJ."

Peter and Mary Jane went to the dance floor and held hands together.

"How do you know this clown, MJ?"

"Oh, Peter. We told you. We're just co-workers. And he's not a clown. He's a good man."

"Oh, so you're falling for him, now."

"Probably, a little bit."

"I don't trust him one bit."

"Oh, Peter. Will you stop it? Roderick Kingsley has become one of the most well trusted and respected men in our company and you're taking a big misjudge on him. In fact, you're taking this too far."

"How am I taking this too far?"

"By saying all these things about him. I'm starting to like him better then I like you right now."

"Why?"

"Because he seems a much nicer man than you would ever be since we've been married all these years."

"Oh, come on, MJ. I bet this man might be playing you right now."

Peter's words angered Mary Jane.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Mary Jane. Please. Come back here. I love you."

Mary Jane looked back, gave Peter a wierd look, nodded and left the dance floor in a huff. As she sat down, Roderick could see she was upset.

"What is it, MJ?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on. It's gotta be something. Did your husband: Peter say something to you?"

She nodded and sobbed "hold me. Please."

Roderick put his arm around her as Peter watched in utter fury. Hobie could see that a tear was dropping down his face.

"I'm sorry about this, Peter. I noticed everything. You talking about Roderick like that and MJ walking away from you. You know, I don't trust that man, either.

"Don't worry about it, Hobie. We're gonna find out what he's up to, tonight.

After the party ended, Peter and Hobie saw Roderick kiss Mary Jane goodbye and overheard them talking.

"Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime, MJ. Maybe even take your kids with you."

"Um, yeah, Roderick. That would be nice."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at work."

As Roderick left, Peter and Hobie followed him until he walked inside the building where he lived and eavesdropped on him as he went into a room labeled: "SECRET LAIR!"

Peter and Hobie saw Roderick enter his secret lair and finish up an experiment and he chanted: "Rise, Hobgoblin."

A goblin suit, similar to the suit of Green Goblin and New Goblin rose up with a set of pumpkin bombs.

"I knew he was up to something bad. I felt it in my guts," said Peter.

Just then the phone rang.

Roderick picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Kingsley. Dr. Fisk here."

"Oh, Dr. Fisk, sir."

"Yes, hey listen. We've got our a jet-fueled rocket ready. Is your Hobgoblin suit ready as well?"

"Yes, why I just finished it right now."

"Good then. In a week from now, we will starting our plot to destroy New York City by igniting the jet-fueled rocket into the center of the city and it will explode with everyone with it. Lots and lots, millions, billions of innocent New Yorkers dead. And we shall have victory.

"Oh, yes," Roderick replied and they both cackled together.

Peter and Hobie now knew what Roderick was up to. He was actually a super villain known as Hobgoblin and was working with Organized Crime in their plot to blow up New York City.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning, Peter and Hobie walked into the Bugle.

"Parker, Brown, I've got a job for the two of you," ordered Jameson, "after work, you two must go to the city bank because a robbery was reported there last night. And he slapped down a headline which read "Organized Crime At Large," and then he continued "a bunch of criminals came and swooped up cash all over the place. Then they were out of there in no time at all. There five of them and we tracked them down. They working for Organized Crime."

Peter and Hobie could see Electro and The Enforcers and realized who they were. Peter only could not understand what Kingpin and his men wanted with money. Perhaps they could use it to manufacture the rocket so it could ignite at the center of the city. He didn't know but he sure had to find out before it would be too late.

As Peter and Hobie left the Bugle that afternoon, Peter realized that in order for him and Hobie to work together to find out what Organized Crime was up to, he had to reveal his identity as Spiderman to his friend.

"Hey, Hobie."

"Yeah, Pete. What's up?"

"Listen, there's something I need to show you but you must not tell anyone at work, not even Mr. Jameson or anybody in the city."

"Okay, Pete. What is it?"

"Just come over to my mansion and I'll show you."

Peter and Hobie made it over to Peter's mansion and Peter bought Hobie into his basement where he kept his suit.

He turned the lights on and Hobie was surprised to see the Spiderman suit hanging ahead of them.

"Peter, is this true?"

"Definitely. So what do you think?"

"It's just amazing to see that my best friend is actually Spiderman. New York City's greatest hero."

"Good. So I need you to help me find out Fisk and his goons are up to and Roderick is working with them on."

Hobie smiled in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Jane and Roderick were walking out of the building after work.

"What is it?" Roderick asked, "you look down."

"Oh, it's my husband, Peter. Ever since our marriage, he has been spending the last ten years on giving the city their freedom and he hasn't even had enough time to spend with me and the kids."

"Wait, how does he give the city their freedom?"

"Well, that's the thing, Roderick. He's Spiderman."

"Oh, well that's good to hear. Thanks for being honest about it, MJ."

"Promise you won't tell anybody else. Promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Hey, MJ."

"Yes, Roderick."

"How about tomorrow night after work when the fashion designing project is done and over with, you can come over to my place for dinner."

"Well, that's a great offer, Roderick. I'm sure I can if my husband is too busy to spend time with me or the kids. Can I bring my kids, Roderick? I mean we can pick them up after work and then go straight to your place."

"Why, certainly, MJ. Your children are welcome over at my place."

"Thank you, Roderick. You're a really good friend."

And they both kissed and went home.

As Mary Jane was out of sight, Roderick made a call to Fisk.

"Dr. Fisk. I now know the identity of Spiderman."

"Great, Roderick. So what is the plan?"

"We use his family as a trap for him and this could work because I am good friends with his wife and I have invited her and their children over for dinner tomorrow night. When they come, Spiderman will be doomed.


	8. Chapter 8

As Peter returned home after work, a call came on from his radio. There was trouble downtown. Kingpin has sent Electro and The Enforcers to the bank to make their biggest robbery for the manufacturing of the jet-fueled rocket. He knew exactly what to do.

Peter changed into his Spiderman suit and put on his mask. Then he took off for the city bank.

"Everyone down," shouted Electro as his men held the civilians hostages, "Foswell, take the cash."

Mr. Big stepped forward swooped up the cash but Spiderman broke in and kicked him to the ground.

"Step away from the cash, you thief."

"Or what, Spidey. Are you going to beat me like you did with all the others?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Fancy Dan, The Ox and Montana stepped forward fought Spiderman one-on-one. As he was distracted, Electro and Mr. Big got away with the stolen cash. The others trundled after.

Spiderman swung in after Electro and The Enforcers but was distracted by Kingpin who beat him against the wall.

"Let me go, you sick son of a..."BAM!""

Kingpin punched Spiderman across the face and released him to the ground before escaping.

As Spiderman gained consciousness once again, Kingpin was out of sight. He sighed in utter dismay and set off for home. He knew he had to find out about Organized Crime's plan right away.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on that afternoon, Mary Jane and Roderick were presenting their fashion designs. The performance turned out to be a great success and the two of them were proud of it.

After work, they went to pick up the children in the Parker family's car. As May and Ben hopped into the back of the car, Mary Jane introduced them to Roderick.

"Hey, kids. This is Roderick Kingsley. He's a client of mine at work and he has invited us over for dinner."

"Hi, Roderick," said Ben.

"Yeah, hey Roderick," said May.

"Pleasure to meet you, kids. Anyway, let's this road on the show, huh?"

Mary Jane and Roderick both laughed but the kids weren't so sure about Roderick.

They arrived at the submarine where Organized Crime was planning their attack on the city.

As they entered, Mary Jane commented by saying "nice place you got here, Roderick."

"Ah, yes. And I've got the finest chefs here as well. If the three of you could wait here, I'll be right back. We've got a special meal prepared.

As he left the dining room and Mary Jane and the kids went to take a look around, Roderick made it up to the lair.

"Ah, Mr. Kingsley," said Kingpin, "so you've got the family here?"

"Yes, Mr. Fisk, and soon they will find out about my plan and they will die with Spiderman when we ignite the rocket to the center of the city."

And the entire gang cackled evilly.

Back in the dining room, Mary Jane noticed a picture with Fisk, Dillon, Foswell, Rubinstein, Sanchez, Bale and surprisingly enough, Roderick.

"Aren't those the thugs that broke into the bank this morning?" she wondered.

As she put her hands on it, it went back and led Mary Jane, May and Ben down the stairs to Roderick's Hobgoblin lair when Mary Jane opened the door labeled SECRET LAIR.

She had no clue what was going on except for the fact that something was suspicious about Roderick.

"So you finally found out?" said a voice behind her as she examined the pumpkin bombs.

Mary Jane looked back to see Roderick standing next to the Hobgoblin suit.

"I demand an explanation, Roderick," she snapped.

"An explanation, huh, well what do you think is going on?"

"Well, after what I just saw, I'm starting to think that you're up to something."

"Oh, yes. I am. Up to this thing I call..." just then he transformed into his Hobgoblin ego and shouted "Hobgoblin. And he cackled loudly.

Mary Jane and the kids screamed as Hobgoblin took them up to the lair where Kingpin, Electro and The Enforcers were waiting.

"Well, well, well," muttered Kingpin, "if it isn't young Mrs. Mary Jane Watson Parker."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"Well, we'll soon explain. DILLON!"

Electro presented the jet-fueled rocket and said "this powerful jet-fueled rocket, now manufactured by the money we stole will ignite into the center of the city which will cause the deaths of lots...and lots...and millions...even billions of innocent New Yorkers.

"And you will go with it unfortunately," Roderick claimed, "with Spiderman as bait."

"My daddy's gonna kick your..."

"May, darling. Just leave it."

"You will be sorry, you mean old..."

"Ben! Please don't."

"Ah, Spiderman," said Kingpin, "your brave husband, huh?"

"Well, once Peter sets foot on this boat," Roderick continued, "he's doomed with all the rest of you."

And they cackled loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter returned home to his mansion determined to make up to Mary Jane and the kids.

"MJ! Kids! Are you home?"

There was no answer.

"MJ! May! Ben!"

But there was still no answer.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Peter picked it up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello, Parker," cackled Hobgoblin.

"Roderick, what have you done with my family?"

"Oh, well, I was going to use them as bait to blow up the city with you on the rocket." And he cackled once again.

"If you do anything to hurt them..."

"Or what Parker? Are you going to swing in and save the day like last time?" And he cackled once more. "If you don't make it here in 10 minutes, the family dies." And he hung up.

Peter dialed Hobie's number.

"Hobie, yeah. I might need your help. Meet me at the airport immediately."

Peter put on his Spiderman suit and swung over into the airport and met up with Hobie at the helicopter base.

"Okay, here's the plan, Hobie. Roderick and his goons have got MJ and the kids and we're going to use this helicopter to fly in over to their submarine and stop them from destroying the city."

"Okay, Pete. Good idea. I'll fly this thing and reel it in to the submarine to give you a boost."

Peter and Hobie hopped into the helicopter and hovered down to the submarine.

"Okay, Peter. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go!"

Peter put on his mask and swing down onto the submarine in his suit.

As Spiderman snuck into the submarine, he watched Electro and The Enforcers prepare to launch the rocket with Kingpin and Hobgoblin waiting for Spiderman.

"You know, Roderick," said Mary Jane, "I am really shocked that you betray me like this."

"Oh, really, sweetheart. Well, that's what life is."

"Where is that spider?" groaned Kingpin.

"I'm right here, Fisk," replied Spiderman, "now let my family go."

"What are you going to do about it, Spidey? You already failed at stopping my men."

"I don't care because I've bought down people like you before. Now let my family go."

"Never," replied Kingpin.

"Peter, help," called Mary Jane.

Spiderman swung down and knocked Electro against the wall. Then he turned to fight The Enforcers.

Mr. Big lunged at Spiderman but he reeled him through the room.

As Fancy Dan lunged at him, Spiderman knocked him to the ground with his fist.

The Ox and Montana lunged at Spiderman next but they were no match for him as he swung them against the wall.

As Spiderman turned to fight Kingpin, Hobgoblin got away with Mary Jane, May and Ben as they went on the rocket and it took off for the center of the city.

Spiderman saw the entire thing, knocked Kingpin against the wall and swung off in the distance for the rocket.

He finally caught up with it as Mary Jane and the kids were released to the helicopter.

As Spiderman was about to escape, he was held back by Hobgoblin who threw a pumpkin bomb at him but he aimed it right back in his face.

Angered, Hobgoblin fought back on his glider was about to impale Spiderman who fortunately jumped away in time from his attack but was then knocked to the ground.

The rocket was getting closer and closer to The Empire State Building in the center of the city.

Spiderman, helpless, was just about to killed by Hobgoblin with his pumpkin bombs but then all of a sudden...

"Roderick!" called Mary Jane.

As the helicopter got close up to the rocket, Mary Jane knocked Hobgoblin down with a metal stick and Spiderman was able to switch the rocket around...just in time as it was going to ignite at The Empire State Building as the crowd gathered to watch.

Mary Jane helped Spiderman onto the helicopter. Hobgoblin was about to stop them but Spiderman knocked down with a metal stick and set up all his pumpkin bombs as they went off when the rocket crashed into the submarine, destroy it as well Hobgoblin, Kingpin, Electro and The Enforcers and Spiderman was helped onto the helicopter. He was mildly wounded from Hobgoblin's attack.

Peter took the mask off and show his true identity to May and Ben.

"Daddy, you're Spiderman?" gasped May.

"I knew there was something different about me, I knew it," cheered Ben in delight.

"Yeah, Ben," replied Peter, "you are different but deep inside...you're special."

Everyone laughed and the helicopter took off for home.


	11. Chapter 11

Next day, Peter and Hobie met Mary Jane and the kids at the school after work.

"Peter," said Mary Jane.

"Oh, hey MJ."

"Listen. I'm sorry I doubted you. You were right about Roderick and I should've listened."

"Oh, it's okay, MJ. At least I know now."

"What I've learned from that is to except you for who you really are and you just want to protect us as well as the entire city."

"Yeah, but I think it's time that I must balance my duties. From now on, I spend my work at The Daily Bugle. From afterwards, I fight crime all afternoon. And at nighttime, I spend with you and the kids."

Peter and Mary Jane kissed as May and Ben joined in the family hug with Hobie watching proudly and finally chanting, "Okay, everybody. Who's up for pizza?"

"Yeah," everyone shouted and they all took off in the distance for the pizza parlor.


End file.
